onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Once Upon a Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCART24SZ.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:28, October 11, 2011 Hello! I stumbled upon this and I had a fangirl moment and squeed and thought I'd lend a hand. :) It's so prettily made! SanteriaDecuir 00:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi. Can I become a bureaucrat like you? I am an active editor here, and very good with anyhing Wikia. Thanks! Evanf (Talk | ) Exactly. You shoul make them 2 pages, after that, you would have around 60 articles and more info for each. Also, make me an admin now, and this wiki could get bigger, the home page would be redone (just add a few things) and I could get our wiki a spotlight. If I make a bad admin, just demote me. Give me a chance. Thanks. Evanf I have to get off, to finish the episode, but I have school off tomorrow, so I will make them then. Ok. Evanf Welcome Thank you for the welcome on my talk page! Hi. I have made more edits as you requested, so may I become an admin? Thanks. Is that a yes or no? I am sorry I am asking so constantly. Just click to do it. Just to tell you. Then, what is your decision? Hey Hi, I was wondering if I could be an admin??? There is a lot of stuff I could do here if I was an admin I'd like to do. Could you consider me? I come on here almost everyday and I have been using wikia since April and I REALLY LIKE THIS SHOW!!!!! Thanks for your time! You can't hurt me I'll just listen to Adele and move on. 02:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Why aren't you responding to me? Sig Hi. I made you a signature: . If you want it different, here is a list of signatures, if you like one, tell me the number, and I will make it for you. You can also cange colors. There is a here I made. You can browse through different colors. Ok. So this is how it works. At the end of a message, you type in Without the subst:. Just type in the underlined. And Sig and Agent has to be capatilized or it will not work. Cheers. I know, he is never going to respond. He is inactive, and he does not get on Wikia anymore. Scarecroe, I asked him about homepages for No Ordinary Family Wiki a couple months back, and he never replied. So.. I really don't think he cares either way, but still. Your choice. :We have competition, www.storybrooke.wikia.com They have been taking some information off of us. On another subject, have you decided for me to be an admin? :Why do you think we took info off you? Annasean51 18:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Combining? And how would that work? -- PerryPeverell 20:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just Wondering How do you become a admin? OnceUponAWiki 03:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? You could make me a admin? That would mean the world to me, since I have joined this wiki I have wanted to be one and also I will have the character pages fully updated by next week, and be adding more pics. OnceUponAWiki 03:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) How About This? I could transfer all of the info I added to pages on our wiki to this wiki. It would make the pages on this wiki look more organized. I could also become an active editor on this wiki if you would like. Annasean51 03:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Thank you!' Thank you soooooo much for making me an admin!!! I won't let you down. I will try to edit and contribute to this wiki everyday. Thank you agian :) OnceUponAWiki 04:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I would like to become an admin. Thanks a lot! Fairy Tale Character pages Agent45: I haven't contributed anything (as of yet) to this particular Wikia, but something really, really bugs me about the "Snow White/Mary Blanchard" and "Prince James/David Nolan" pages are set up. Actually, every Fairy Tale character that have a double life on the series. There really doesn't need to be separate pages for every identity of the character and the article pages themselves don't need to be created with slashes to signify their double lives either. Mary Margret Blanchard, David Nolan (formerly John Doe) and everyone else who are Fairy Tale characters can all go into one Wikia article with the proper significations which section of the article is designated to what identity they have. Their pages as they stand now, just feel like unncessary page creations when something like this could be employed: Prince James (Also known as Prince Charming and David Nolan) is the primary protagonist of Once Upon A Time. The husband of Snow White and father of Emma Swan, Prince James governed the land of the the Forest and fought against Evil Queen's forces when she invoked the curse that would take them to the Real World. In the town of Storybrooke, Prince James was a comatose patient named David Nolan, married to a woman named Catherine Nolan. He is also the grandfather of Emma Swan's son, Henry Mills. more pre-bio character elaborations as seen on [[Emma Swan] and Henry Mills here] As Prince James insert text here As David Nolan insert text here and so forth. I'm not trying to come off as preachy or even insulting, but the exess of character pages for those with two identities just feels unnecessary to me. Lily Ford 20:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I would like to be one. Make me one as soon as possible. I made affiliates with the Big Bang Theory Wiki. And, after I can become an admin, I will make the admin page a lot neater. So.. Thanks for asking, and the answer is yes. Thanks. New Logo Hi, Fandyllic, a member of the Wikia Staff has finished our logo. I say, it is quite impressive: We can add it as our new logo. You can see more here. I would like to become an admin, not a Chat Moderator. Thanks. Wait, did you make OnceUponAWiki an admin? If you did, just make me am admin, not a bureaucrat. Thanks. This is what you have to do: (Godisme told me on Central) Type in on the search box (or go here): and type in just "Evanf" and click the box next to "Bureaucrat" or "Administrator". Hope that helps! You removed your bureaucrat status so that means you cannot make me one. You have to be a bureaucrat to make someone Sannse fixed it. You should be able to make me an admin now. And also, make me a bureaucrat if you wish, but do not take bureacrat status from yourself again, in case you need to make someone else an admin. Thanks! Affiliates I made affiliates with The Big Bang Theory Wiki and WikiShrek. Links and Positions... So, lately I've tirelessly been adding links, editing links, and editing the pages to make them more encyclopedic. After all, a wikia is supposed to be like an encyclopedia for only one subject. Now, I know people love to pester you for promotions, but I'm not here to pester. I'm here to simply ask ONCE if I can be become a Bureaucrat. My initial thought when I first watched the show (on the first sunday night when it aired!) was:'' This is such an intriguing and elaborate show this is gonna be! '' My secondary though: WOW! I wonder if there's a wikia for this... My mission for this wikia is to further it's encyclopedic demeanor! The show itself has a very pulchritudinous and complex plot, so why shouldn't the wikia? I specialize in links and diligence, so please consider! 19:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ''Let me be your guide-Jiminy Cricket'' Need any help? Are there any pages you need help with? Do you need any photos? Annasean51 05:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I don't mind if you add pages to your wiki that are ours. Also, I edit her to prevent vandalism. And I think you shou take a look at OnceUponAWiki, she added bogus categories to pages until she got to the number one spot. Annasean51 05:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I already got rid of the bogus categories, but some examples are The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter/Gallery and the Snow Falls/Gallery. And the only admin at the other wiki is Perry, but his life is busy right now, so no active admins. Annasean51 05:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Or you could go to recent wiki activity and scroll down. If you do that you'll see categories like this: q w e r t y u i o p a s d f g h j k l z x c v b b n m. Annasean51 05:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Guessing blog Can you guess the names of the fairy tale characters in this blog? http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Supersaiyan09/Guess_the_fairytale_characters Supersaiyan09 03:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Merging Wikis Hey Erin, My name is Kate and I'm part of Wikia Staff. I talked to Annasean on Storybrooke Wiki and she said she agreed to merge the two wikis together. Please let me know if you need any assistance doing that and I'd be happy to help. Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Merging Wikis: Part 2 Hey Erin, Kate and I had chat. We talked about ways we could merge our wiki's. Kate told me that they can take every single bit of Storybrooke's content and transfer it to this wiki. However, we have to sort through categories and pictures, and we have to delete the pages on this wiki that you want to replace with the pages for our wiki. Get back to me and we'll chat about it. Annasean51 23:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat T.G.I.F! Since it's Friday, I'll be up almost all night. Sounds good to me. Annasean51 02:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ready. Annasean51 06:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) King Midas I recommend changing the King Titus page to King Midas. There were about 4 different versions of his name on the page. I've changed all of them to Midas, but can't move the page. King Midas was the mythical king whose touch turned things to gold ("the Midas touch"). -- CocoaZen 04:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome! Hi Agent45! My name's Jack and my screen name is jbehme (I was Jack, of Beanstalk notoriety, in the fairy tale world.) I'm a moderator on the Fringe wikibis. (www.fringefanwiki.com) I invite you to check us out. I'm one of 6 members of the "Mod Squad', the Mod squad is composed of 2 administrators and 4 moderators who act as guides and helpers, kinda like park rangers rather than cops. We answer questions and try to prevent disputes by making peace. We CAN enforce if necessary, but seldom have had to resort to that. But when it comes to trolls we don't mind enforcing and showing them the trap door under their feet which dumps them into a paralell universe of cyberoblivion were there be weeping and gnashing of teeth! LOL! None of us are much interested in being athorities. If we were we'd be unqualified to make folks feel at home. (Our number 1 priority) I invite you and anyone else to please check us out. Starting with administrators and modertors, see the creative way people have had fun building profiles. You only need to be a member to make comments, set up new threads, make a profile, stuff like that. I wish this site included profiles that could be created by each member. Profiles are very valuable. They help folks to know just who we are and where we're at. This helps build a community, which can evolve to be more of a family as friends bond. We don't have nor ever will we EVER have, cliques. Come visit the site to see what I'm talking about. We were the original Fox Fringe Site and we look very similar because when TPTB @ Fox wanted to close the site, we wanted to stay together. So we all combined forces and moved all the threads, profiles, feature pages, etc. to our new site which is not run by Fox. It was built by the people for the people and it's purely composed and operated by common people, The Fringe fans, NOT TPTB! : ) Later, Jack PS I'd be happy to cooperate but I'm only semi computer literate. I'm 66 and haven't got a clue what in the heck a tilde is. Jbehme 04:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey so clearly all of the Admins on the Wikia are inactive. If you happen by this message I would like to request to become an Admin on this Wikia as well none of the current ones are active on this Wikia. If you can do this for me that would be great. Jacobier 07:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for understanding that http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_Wiki is the main Wikia. You just left a message on my talk wall: "I think this is the main wikia we could chang the name and all but i think this will always be the main one". Though I see no need to change the name as this is already way easier to find then the Storybrooke Wikia and we have a lot more editors here then that other Wikia does. Jacobier 06:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No I would like to be an Admin on this Wikia. Jacobier Okay thank you. Hopefully we can work on getting the Wikia's finally merged if that is still okay with you. Jacobier 06:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks. I think you need to check the Admin/bureaucrat? But idk :P Jacobier 06:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Not sure but maybe this page can help: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#All_users AGENT! What is you issue? When you made me an admin, you were a bureaucrat, why in the heck did you take it away again???? That is good! You should have bureaucrat staus! You took it away! Why? Sannse came back here and gave it back to you and you made me an admin and why the hell did you take bureaucratship away????!!!